


Enigma

by R4v3n_Wy7ch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Family, Post-Relationship, Running, Safe Haven, Unidentified medical condition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4v3n_Wy7ch/pseuds/R4v3n_Wy7ch
Summary: (AU) Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has a secret. But so too does its new security guard.Becca is desperate, and will do anything to keep running. Even take on a seemingly shady job. But not all is as it seems. Will she find what she's been looking for all along? (There will be some disturbing subjects in this story)Characters © Five Nights At Freddy'sFNAF©Scott CawthonI only own Becca





	1. Help Wanted

**_HELP WATNED!_ **

_Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza_

_Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12am – 6pm_

_Monitor camera, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters._

_Not responsible for injury/dismemberment._

_$120.00 a week_

_To apply, call…_

 

The add seemed to jump out of the paper at her. Sitting at the table in her rental hotel, Becca blinked at it. It seemed like a brilliant idea. She had no money to keep moving.

Becca looked around. Rented, the room was a cheap and nasty. Paint was peeling off the wall in chunks. Her duffle sat at the end of her bed, open with clothes hanging out of it. The form, stating that she had two weeks at this hotel, sat beside the opened newspaper.

Mind made up, Becca got up and headed for the shower.

She passed the mirror, hanging on the wall beside the bathroom door, a paused. Staring back at her was an unremarkable woman. She looked worn, despite being in her early twenties. Long black hair hung in two dark curtains either side of her face. Slim, almost gangly, her clothes hung upon her frame.

But what caught the most attention were her eyes. Dark blue-almost black in colour. They drew people in when she looked at them. It was enough to distract most…

Shaking her head, once again dismissing herself, Becca hurried in and closed the door.

 

An hour and one phone call later, Becca was on her way down the main street of Beaksville. It was one of these quiet towns most people barely notice when passing through. There was hardly anyone out on the street at the moment.

The sun was heading towards the western horizon, alighting the town in golds and reds. Was quite pretty.

But, Becca turned her attention to the end of the street. There, with sounds of muffled laughter and music, was Freddy’s. the large building was painted in purples and golds, with a large sign hanging above a set of solid wooden doors. The noise got slightly louder as Becca got closer.

She wasn’t ready for the wall of noise that hit her when the doors opened.

It was like a physical force. The sound of an electric guitar and vocals slammed into her and almost knocked Becca back. With a small shake, she headed in.

Kids parted past her, drawing Becca attention. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Kids had always been a big part of her life. The little rug-rats here were rather respectful. Her smile grew a little more at seeing a small boy help his little sister out.

‘Can I help you, Ma’am?’

Becca jerked, coming back to the present. Before her stood a young man. He was a little younger than she was. Freckles stood out against his skin. Bright green eyes stared at her.

‘Sorry,’ Becca said, turning to face him fully. ‘I’m Rebecca Brimstone. I’ve got an appointment with the manager.’

The man blinked. ‘Oh, well. Right this way.’

He led Becca towards the back of the restaurant. As they walked, Becca’s eye was drawn to the main stage area of the restaurant.

There were three figures, all of them animals. One was a plump yellow chicken. She stood about 6’4’’ tall, and her bright plumage looked so soft. Becca loved the bib she was wearing; it was very adorable. Her eyes were bright, and the children seemed to love her.

The next was a large, violet rabbit. A big red bowtie sat around his neck while he strummed his guitar. Eyes half lidded, he had a rather cool expression on her face. He was a little taller than the chicken. He stood around 6’6’’ – not including his ears. Not that much taller than herself.

In the middle was the largest of the character. Standing at 7’4’’ was a bear. Chocolate brown fur covered him, giving him the appearance of large teddy. A black top hat and matching bowtie looked good on him. He was singing into a microphone, with all the kids in front of the stage. The ecstatic expression on his face just seemed to draw you in.

For a brief moment, Becca thought they might have been looking at her. But she shrugged it off and continued on.

‘Here we are, ma’am.’ The boy stopped in front of a frosted glass door.

‘Thanks,’ Becca said. He smiled before heading back out into the chaos of the main restaurant.

Taking a deep breath, Becca knocked.

 

‘You’re hired.’

Becca blinked, surprised. She had only been in the office for ten minutes. The manager, Jacob Smaz, just seemed so desperate. Still, Becca was a little concerned. Shouldn’t this process be a little longer than this.

‘Thank you, sir.’ Becca said, sitting a little taller in her seat. ‘But, aren’t there any other candidates for this spot?’

Mr Smaz looked up at that. ‘You don’t want the position?’

‘No; it’s not that. I just thought more people would be interested in this job.’

Mr Smaz shook his head. ‘People in this town have mostly grown up with these characters. Most of them are heading into the city to look for work. They don’t exactly want to work at a family restaurant.’

Becca nodded, understanding. She had been of the same mindset a few years ago. But she found she grew out of it very quickly.

‘So,’ Mr Smaz stood, coming around the desk. ‘Normally our security guards were purple, however we don’t have any for women, so you can wear just black to work. There’s not much for you to actually do. Mostly, you’ll be insuring that none of the local youths try to enter the building.’

Becca stood, as Mr Smaz started towards the door. A thought flashed through her mind, and flowed out her mouth.

‘Will I have to do much with the animatronics?’

Mr Smaz paused, his hand upon the handle. He turned slowly back towards her. ‘About that. There aren’t actually any animatronics here. All our characters are real.’

‘WHAT?’


	2. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the gang.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed at 8:30pm. Kids piled out the front door, most of them waving goodbye to the characters. The animatronics waved back, their grins wide until one of the staff closed the door. With the lock of the door, everything changed.

‘That was a long day,’ Bonnie groaned, putting down his guitar and stretching out his arms.

Chica glanced at her co-star, her beak turned up in a small smile. ‘You have to admit, it is great to see the childr—’

‘Are the midgets gone yet?’

Bonnie and Chica frowned turning towards the voice. Poking out of a closed curtain was a fox head. One yellow eye was narrowed at them, the other hidden behind a black eyepatch. A scar poked out of the top and bottom of it, giving him a fierce look. Three gold teeth gleamed in his maw as he spoke.

Chica frowned. ‘They’re not midgets, Foxy. They’re children. And our job—’

‘ **Your** job: not _ours_ ,’ Foxy interrupted, coming further out from behind the curtain to reveal his 6’2’’ height. He wore dark britches, tide off with a piece of golden rope. Coming out them was a tightly wrapped grey bandage. His red fur was matted and dirty. And, were his right paw would have been was a sharp silver pirate hook.

‘You’d still be in the show, Foxy, if you’d only…try…’ Bonnie stated, struggling to find the right words.

Foxy turned his attention to the violet bunny. ‘At least I’m not s…st…st…stuttering in between shows,’ Foxy snapped back.

‘Why you…’ Bonnie growled, stepping forward.

‘Enough.’

The deep voice cut through the argument. Bonnie and Foxy turned back to the stage. Freddy stood there, arms folded across his chest and a frown marring his face. It was such a contrast to his normal expression that it caught both cast members by surprise. Normally, Freddy was slow to annoy. Guess the day had been long for all of them.

‘Sorry Freddy,’ Bonnie said, looking down. Foxy just grumbled.

Freddy nodded, accepting both replies.

In an effort to break up the slow-rising tension, Chica chimed in. ‘Did you guys notice the young woman just before closing?’

Foxy, who had crossed his arms and taken to pouting, looked over at the chicken. ‘What woman?’

Chica explained. ‘She came…maybe twenty minutes before closing. Max spoke to her and took her back to Mr Smaz’s office…’

As Chica continued to describe what had happened, Bonnie glanced about the restaurant. Several of the staff were about, cleaning up after the day’s activities. Spotting the one he was after, Bonnie headed over to him.

‘Max.’

Said teen jumped, turning with his hand clutching his heart. ‘Jesus, Bonnie. Don’t scare me like that.’

Bonnie brought both paws up, taking a step back. ‘Sorry, sorry. Didn’t meant to startle you.’

‘What do you need?’ Max asked, breathing hard.

Bonnie lowered his hands. ‘The girl who came in before closing. You spoke to her right?’

Max frowned, before brightening up. ‘Oh, her. She wanted to talk to Mr Smaz. Got a feeling that she’s apply for the security job.’

Bonnie frowned. ‘The night job?’

‘Yeah.’

Nodding, bonnie thanked him and moved back over to his cast members. They had noticed that he wasn’t there, and were watching him as he came back over.

‘Well,’ Foxy snapped. ‘What did the wretch say?’

bonnie frowned, but let it go. Foxy never really had anything nice to say about any of the staff. Instead, Bonnie turned to Freddy. ‘Max seems to think we’re getting a new night guard.’

That brought the others up short. ‘Thank woman?’ Chica asked.

Bonnie nodded.

‘That’s absurd!’ Foxy exploded, catching the attention of some of the staff. He started to pass, his arms flailing about. ‘From what Chica said, she’s just a slip. How in the seven seas can Smaz even consider that wench—’

‘Foxy. You’re slipping.’

The fox paused, taking several deep breaths.

Freddy had remained silent, deep in thought. He had seen several generations pass through their little restaurant. He had seen the love that was shared by families. This young woman had caught his attention because of the way she looked at the kids.

Adults acted a few different ways around kids in the restaurant. There were the respectful parents, the controlling parents, and the don’t-really-care parents. But this woman. She looked at the kids with joyful/sorrowful expression. It was strange to see; it was as if she loved children, but had lost one.

It was strange to him.

Looking back towards the office way, he caught sight of the manager. Mr Smaz walked with a purpose, and he was heading straight for them.

‘Everyone,’ Freddy called.

Bonnie and Chica turned, and Foxy paused in his ranting. Four sets of eyes turned to watch the old man coming towards them.

‘Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy,’ Jacob greeted.

‘Jacob,’ Freddy responded, speaking for the group. ‘I hear that we may have a new team member.’

Jacob frowned. ‘I see Max has been blabbing again.’

‘So it’s true,’ Foxy demanded, ignoring the glares from the others.

‘Yes,’ Jacob confirmed. ‘I’ve taken on a young woman by the name of Rebecca. She was in need of short time work, and we needed someone to man the night shift.’

‘But—’

‘I know,’ Jacob held up a hand, interrupting Foxy’s protest. ‘You don’t like having strangers on board. Well, I’m only going to say this once. This girl needs this job, and we need someone on the night shift whether you like it or not. So you will not run her off.’

Freddy thought over Jacob’s statement. ‘What do you mean, “she needs it” Jacob? Is she just a charity case?’

‘No Freddy. From the looks of the girl, she’s sick and needs the job to keep up with her treatment.’

Silence.

Jacob turned, looking at something behind him before returning his attention to the cast. ‘I’m going to go get her. Be nice,’ he emphasised, especially at Foxy before heading off.

‘Well…’ Bonnie spoke up. ‘We might as well give her a chance.’


	3. Meeting the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca is introduced to the gang

Being left to fill out the last of the paper work, Becca frowned at the last section of the form. She had had to explain about her medical condition to Mr Smaz. She had to take a daily injection at 1am in the morning, and if she had an attack, she need to specific injection. She couldn’t tell exactly what was in it, and that was probably for the best.

But the last section was what really concerned her. It was the “In Case of Emergency” section. It was mandatory. And she didn’t have anyone to contact.

She tapped the pen against the paper, trying to think of something. She had to list someone.

What was she going to do?

‘Almost done?’

Hearing the voice, Becca looked up. Mr Smaz had come back. He settled into the seat across from her, glancing at the paperwork.

‘Almost,’ she replied, looking down at them. ‘Just stuck on this last part.’

Mr Smaz looked it over. ‘Can’t remember your parent’s number?’

Becca looked down.

‘Becca?’

She shook her head, taking a steadying breath. ‘My parents aren’t alive anymore. Mum died from cancer, and Dad didn’t survive experimental surgery to his spine. I’m an only child, so no siblings.’

‘What about Aunt’s? Uncles?’

‘There’s no one.’

Mr Smaz frowned, looking over the paperwork. Becca also looked down at them, depression starting to settle in. She needed this job, but she couldn’t work if she didn’t have anyone. How was she going to…

‘Pass me the papers, Becca.’

The stone had turned into a bolder. Becca handed over the paper, not really looking at her would-be boss. So, it was with surprise she watched him fill in the emergency contact section himself.

‘This is only a temp job, Becca. So, if anything happens to you while on shift, I’ll act as your family until you leave.  Understand?’

Becca nodded. The boulder was shrinking, and she felt her depression ease up a little.

‘Now,’ Mr Smaz stood, taking the papers with him. ‘I’m going to file these, then inform Freddy and the gang about you. After that, you’ll meet them and will get you settled in for the night. You have your medication for tonight?’

She nodded.

‘Good. You wait here, and I’ll be back as soon as possible.

With that, Mr Smaz headed off.

Settling in, Becca pulled out her phone. The first things she saw was several missed calls. Scrolling thought them, she just deleted them all. They were nothing important. So, she jumped on the internet, looking up different things around the world.

This took up the time until her new boss came back.

 

‘Becca.’

Looking up, Becca stood. Her boss motioned for her to come forward. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder, and followed Mr Smaz back out onto the main floor of the restaurant. Here she could get a good look around. Along with the dining tables, there were several play areas, including a large slide. There was a curtained-off area, but what drew Becca’s attention was the four figures in the centre of the room.

The main three were the ones she had seen on the way in. The forms had identified them as Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. The last one, a fox, reminded her of the few pirates films she had seen. Or, maybe it was the eye patch and the hook that gave it away.

‘Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy…’ Foxy. Go figure. ‘…this is Becca. She’s going to be the night guard for the next two weeks.’

‘Hi,’ she said, not really knowing what to say.

The chicken, Chica, came forward with a warm smile. ‘Hi Becca. Welcome to our place. Glad to have you here, even if it’s only for a short time,’ she said, taking one of Becca’s hands in her two wings.

Bonnie the bunny came forward next, a goofy grin on his face. He took her paw, and gave it a firm pump. ‘Nice to meet you Becca. I’m Bonnie. If you need me for anything, just call.’

Becca nodded before turning to the Fox. He just looked at her, huffed, turned and walked away. A little taken back and affronted, Becca looked at the others for guidance.

‘Don’t worry about Foxy, Becca,’ Chica said, patting her shoulder. ‘This is the nicest he’s ever been.’

Becca nodded, not quite sure how to take that. So, she turned her attention to the last member of the group. Becca had to admit, he was rather intimidating. But, looking up into his blue eyes, Becca felt safe.

‘Becca, welcome to Freddy’s. We’re looking forward to getting to know you,’ Freddy said, offering his paw and waiting. Leaving the choice in her hands. She reached out, and took the chance. Freddy’s paw engulfed her own, but again, the feeling of safety washed over her. Freddy shook once, gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and let it go.

Becca could feel a slight blush, and embarrassed tried to stop it. That only made it spread faster.

Chica, noticing what happening to the young woman, clucked softly to herself before pulling Becca back towards herself. ‘So Becca, where are you from?’

‘Well…’

‘One moment, guys,’ Mr Smaz interrupted, sending a brief apologetic glance at Becca. ‘One thing you guys need to know. Becca has to take an injection at 1:00am. Can you guys insure that she takes it.’

The three band mates looked down at the young woman. This time, Becca’s blush was one of shame.

‘Don’t worry, Jacob.’ Chica started.

‘We’ll look after her.’ Bonnie finished.

Well, it was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Sitting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in for the first night, Becca didn't know what to expect...

11:58pm, and she was the only one in the building – besides Freddy and the others. Becca had set all the things, aside from her medicine, in the office before moving out onto the floor. She went around, making sure everything was locked up.

It ended at the kitchen. Becca had just checked the big steel door, leading to the delivery zone behind the restaurant. Satisfied, she turned, and screamed.

Chica’s squawk of surprise was just as loud.

Hand over her heart, Becca leaned against one of the steel benches trying to catch her breath. She could feel the pains in her chest easing a bit, enough that she might not need to sit down yet. Turning to the only female band member, Becca just looked at her.

‘Oh, Becca. I’m sorry.’

Huffing, Becca stood up straight, her eyes clenched. ‘It’s alright…Chica. You just…caught me…by surprise…’

‘Are you alright?’

Opening her eyes, Becca found Chica right beside her. A wing was poised over her shoulder, stopped just short of touching her. The concern in those amethyst eyes was rather touching, even if Becca was a little freaked out by having someone this close.

Taking another deep breath, Becca nodded and took a step forward, putting a little distance between them. ‘Yes. Yes, I’m fine. Thanks.’

Chica nodded, though her eyes did seem to lose a little bit of light.

Before the silence could stretch out to become uncomfortable, Becca asked, ‘Is there something you need…’

‘Yes,’ Chica said, perking back up. ‘Freddy asked me to come get you.’

‘Why?’

‘We wanted to get to know you a little better, as you’ll be spending the next two weeks with us.’

Oh.

Motioning for her to lead on, Becca made note of the route Chica took her on. She was still learning her way around. It wasn’t that the place was very large, but that it was a bit of a maze to her. And she hated mazes.

Chica occasionally looked back at over her shoulder at her every once in a while. Soft humming filled the air as the chicken band member lead the young woman into the largish staff lounge. Becca took a moment to look around.

Along one wall was a long bench, a coffee machine and several urns for hot water sat. Above them, a series of selves sat with the door closed. There were a couple of tables scattered about the room, with chairs pushed in haphazardly around them. At the back of the room, forming a semi-circle around a fairly new TV were four old, comfy couches.

That was where most of the others had gathered.

Freddy was standing, a warm smile on his face and top hat in paw. Behind him, Bonnie stretched out over much of one of the couches, tuning his guitar. Looking up and seeing her, he smiled and waved at her.

Chica put a wing on Becca’s shoulder, ushering her forward. ‘Come on, Becca.’

As the two females approached, Freddy stepped forward. His paw extended and that smile was still on his face. Not wanting to be rude, Becca stretched out her own hand to him.

‘Becca,’ he greeted, gently clasping her hand.

‘Freddy,’ she replied, offering a tentative smile.

‘Stop hogging the girl, Freddy,’ Bonnie butted in, coming off the couch and drawing Becca into a one armed hug. Becca couldn’t help the slight flinch as bonnie drew her into his side. ‘The poor girl has probably been on her feet all day.’

Bonnie herded Becca to one of the couches, flopping backwards and drawing her down with him. His grip on her should had loosened, allowing Becca some wiggle room. However, Bonnie didn’t allow her to move very far.

That was, until Chica wacked him upside the head.

‘Enough Bonnie. You’re scaring the poor dear.’

Chica’s momentary distraction was enough for Becca to get up and move to one of the empty couches.

Bonnie rubbed at his head, glaring at Chica. ‘I was only teasing,’ he grumbled.

Chichi huffed in reply.

Ignoring the other two, Freddy settled down on the couch closest to the young woman. He took in how she looked. Leaning back against the cushions of the couch, she legs were drawn up and her feet were tucked in against her rear. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and she was looking at them from behind the curtain of her hair.

She looked so young.

Chica sat down on the same couch as Becca, but she made an effort to give the young woman her space.

‘I’m sure you have some questions for us, Becca,’ she stated, drawing the young woman’s attention to her. They group had agreed that Chica, being a motherly figure, would take the lead to begin with. ‘Just take your time and we’ll answer as best we can.’

Becca nodded, uncurling slightly. She gathered her thoughts, and asked the question that had been bothering her. ‘I know Mr Smaz said you guys aren’t animatronics, but why would he advertise for a night guard if there’s no need for one?’

Chica looked to Freddy, who sighed.

‘Well Becca,’ he started making sure the young woman was looking at him. ‘let me ask you this: would you have taken the job if you thought we were anything other than animatronics?’

Becca opened her mouth, thought about it, and closed it.

Freddy nodded. ‘What Jacob didn’t tell you, Becca, is that your job isn’t to look after us. It’s to make sure nothing happened to the pizzeria during the night. We four actually live in the apartment out the back. So, you will mostly be alone for the night. One of us will wander in from time to time, but that’s all.

She nodded, taking in what he had said. ‘how long have you all been here?’

The band mates looked from one to another. It was Chica who answered. ‘There isn’t really a time that we can say we came to be here. This area has always been our home.

Bonnie continued the story line. ‘A few years ago, in order to stop anyone from suspecting anything, Samuel Smaz, Jacob’s father, built this pizzeria for use. We live here, and preform to make the children happy.

‘This is technically our home,’ Freddy concluded. ‘Jacob ensures that we are paid, the same as the other employees, but our only purpose is to make the children smile.’

Becca nodded, having fully uncurled and sunk back into the cushions, thinking on what she had been told.

Bonnie drew her out of her thoughts. ‘So tell us about yourself.’


	5. Self-Medicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca's been asked to talk about herself. But is she really willing to open up to total strangers?
> 
> Note: Sorry for taking so long to upload anything.

‘So, tell us about yourself.’

Becca froze up. Ice spread from the pit of her stomach up her spine. Her heart began to pound, and a weight settled in her chest. Becca lifted a hand to her chest, he breath starting to come in shaky pants.

‘Becca?’ Chica asked, moving a little closer to the young woman. Concern radiated across her features as she reached out, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

  
Freddy was off his couch, kneeling in front of the night guard. He grasped her shoulders, putting just enough pressure on them to make her look up. Midnight met cerulean, and Freddy held her gaze.

‘Come on, Becca. Just take a deep breath,’ he coaxed, taking one himself. Caught up, the young woman copied his movements. ‘That’s it. Nice and deep. Let it out now. That’s good. And another.’

Bonnie had moved to Becca’s other side, watching on with concern.

It took several minutes, but Becca finally got her heart-rate back to normal. The weight had lifted enough so she didn’t feel constrained. Leaning back into the paws/wings holding her up, her gaze dropped to the cushion beside her. ‘Thanks,’ she murmured, a blush making its way across her face.

Freddy gave her a comforting smile before drawing back. Chica was less inclined to move, but she too backed off.

‘Are you alright? What was that? Do you need your medicine? Water? Should you be lying down?’ she asked, mother hen mode fully in effect.

Becca looked up at her, a small smile curving her lips. It was just so sweet the way Chica was acting. ‘No, no. I’m alright. It’s nearly 1am though, so I’m going to need the medicine soon.’

‘I’ll get it,’ bonnie declared, moving away from the couches and towards the doorway. ‘Your stuff is in the office, right?’

‘Yeah…’ Becca responded.

Bonnie was already out of sight.

Becca continued to breath slowly, closing her eyes and settling back into the cushions. She could feel the tension leaving her body. It was actually happening a lot faster than normal. She didn’t quite understand why though…

‘Becca,’ Freddy spoke up.

Opening her eyes, Becca found the band leader had settled back onto his original couch, but was as close to her as her could manage. There was apprehension in his blue eyes, causing the air to catch in her throat. He leaned forward, interlacing his paws, all the while keeping his gaze steady.

He continued, ‘Do you want to tell us what happened there?’

‘It…it was…a panic…attack…’ she explained, still taking deep breaths between words. ‘They sometimes…creep up…on me. Especially…after a…long day…’

Chica had gotten up off the couch, fiddling with something behind her. A moment later, she came back to the couches, holding a glass of water. She pushed into Becca’s hands, giving her a stern glare.

Becca, not wanted to upset her, took her time drinking the whole glass. Passing it back, Becca found herself in complete control again.

‘Thank you,’ she said.

Chica nodded, smiling at her.

A shuffling at the door drew the attention of the three. Bonnie came in, carrying Becca’s backpack. He was careful with it, carrying it in front of his body. He moved slowly, but crossed the room a lot quicker than Becca ever could.

‘Here you go, Beks,’ Bonnie stated, holding the pack out to her with a dramatic flair. ‘One backpack, as requested.’

‘Thanks Bonnie,’ Becca said, accepting her pack. Opening it, she started to route around before what he had called her crossed her mind. ‘Bonnie?’

‘Yeah?’ the bunny asked, looking up from his guitar as he settled once again.

Becca dropped the pack into her lap, her attention fixed on the male across from her. ‘What…did you call me?’ she asked, a steel tone apparent.

‘Umm…’ Bonnie stuttered, realising what he had actually called her. ‘ “Beks”?’

Becca narrowed her eyes at him. She watched him squirm for a few seconds. ‘Don’t call me that again please,’ she requested, looking him dead in the eye.

Bonnie nodded rapidly. ‘Yes, ma’am.’

Satisfied, Becca returned to digging through her things. Beside her, she could hear Chica snickering quietly at her band mate. Bonnie was grumbling, once again tuning his guitar. Freddy, however, was silent.

After a few moments, Becca’s hand closed on a familiar case. She pulled it free, dropping the pack down onto the floor. She unzipped the case, taking in the contents. A half fill vile sat beside a full one in the foam case. A box of disposable needles sat in the cut out next to them. Above them was another vile, but that one was only to be used in an emergency. Thankfully, Becca had never had to use it. There were also several other supplies settled alongside them.

Lowering the case lid, she looked up to find all three band mates watching her closely. Even bonnie had set aside his guitar to watch. A wave on self consciousness overcame her. ‘Ahh, I can…go elsewhere and do this…’

‘No,’ Freddy stated, holding up a paw to stop her. ‘Jacob asked us to make sure you took this medicine. If you can’t do it, one of us needs to know how to.’ Both Chica and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

With a sighed ‘Alright,’ Becca removed a new needle and the half used vile. Tipping the vile so it was facing downwards, she plunged the needle through the rubber stopper and drew out a little over 10ml. removing it, Becca pushed on the plunger until a small amount of liquid escaped the needle tip. Keeping a firm grip on it, Becca rolled her jeans up with her unoccupied hand, exposing her thigh. Without further-a-dew, she stabbed the needle down and pushed the plunger in.

‘Ah! God damn it,’ she cursed, using her free hand to find a small sterile fabric patch. Grasping it, she pressed it to the injection site, taking several moments to work through the pain.

‘Becca, what can we do?’ Chica demanded, watching in shock.

Breathing deeply, Becca pointed into the case. ‘I need the paper tape. It should just be…’

‘Got it.’

Two small strips were torn off and past to her.

‘Thanks,’ Becca said, taking them and securing the sides of the fabric patch. With a sigh of relief, she pulled a small needle disposal box out of her pack, pushed the used needle in, and rolled her jeans back down. Taking a moment, she went back to pulling her jeans back down.

‘Are you alright, Becca?’ Freddy asked.

Becca nodded. ‘Yeah, I’m alright. But it doesn’t get any easier.’

‘And you have to do this every night?’ bonnie asked.

Becca nodded.

Silence fell, stretching to the point of becoming uncomfortable. Finally, Becca cleared her throat and looked at each of the others.

‘So, are you guys turning in now, or what?’

‘Not tonight,’ Bonnie responded, his tone becoming cheerful. ‘The pizzeria is closed tomorrow. We decided to stay up and keep you company tonight.’

Becca smile. Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm well aware this sounds like total B/S. But this is the way that I wrote this story. It's going to be important in a later chapter, so keep an eye out for it.


End file.
